El Pasado de Zelena
by Lena.MyPretty015
Summary: Situado a principios de la temporada seis, con la llegada de los habitantes de la tierra de las historias no contadas a Storybrooke traerá grandes problemas. El padre de Zelena ha vuelto.
1. Capítulo 0

Que tonta, pensó Zelena, que tonta al creer que las cosas entre Regina y ella iban a cambiar, para Regina, Zelena siempre sería una bruja cruel, y nunca la vería como una hermana ni mucho menos como una amiga o confidente, sentía coraje y dolor sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo gestos desagradables de nuevo o como una persona le dijo una vez "Siempre pon una buena cara", Zelena recordaba estas palabras con exactitud, su padre siempre se lo decía, la bruja llevaba tiempo sin pensar en el, es más estaría muerto ya, nunca se había detenido a pensar cuál había sido el destino de aquel hombre que le causó tanto dolor, no era si padre de sangre pero si de crianza y aún que toda la vida la desprecio, Zelena no lo veía de otra manera, más que como una figura paterna, claro en aquel entonces, de repente una oleada de malos recuerdos se posaron en su mente, se sobre salto con temor y debilidad en la mirada, una mirada que no había tenido desde hacía años, una mirada y un sentimiento que el único capaz de provocar eso era el violento padre de la bruja, escuchó en su mente la palabra "Perversa" una y otra vez, porque venía recuerdos de ese hombre, ¿Porque?...

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Zelena se encontraba durmiendo, estaba teniendo sueños extraños últimamente pero no cualquier tipo de sueños, todos trataban de lo mismo, de su vida con su padre, de cuando Cora la abandono y de cuando sus padres adoptivos la encontraron, todo tenía una conexión pero lo malo era que no sabía de que se trataba._

 **En Granny's**

Los nuevos habitantes de storybrooke, lo visitantes de la tierra de las historias no contadas se encontraban en el restaurante recibiendo atenciones, al fondo se encontraba un hombre con mala cara el cual estaba disfrutando o disgustando de la comida.

-Increíble que haya caído en un lugar como este,-susurró para sí mismo, toda la vida tratando de escapar de situaciones similares y ahora estoy en otra.

Emma y Regina estaban conversando cuando notaron al hombre de mala cara.

-Regina ve eso, al parecer no todos están felices con la bienvenida

-Si es lo que veo, bueno la comida de la abuelita no le agrada a todo el mundo y menos a viajaremos extraños.

-La verdad no creo que sea eso, deberíamos acercarnos,-dijo Emma.

-No creo que sea una buena idea

-No discutas vamos,-le hizo señas mientras caminaba hacia el hombre.

-Se que me arrepentiré de eso,-dijo Regina caminando tras Emma y Rolando los ojos.

Emma y Regina llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraba el hombre se sentaron frente a él y le dedicaron una sonrisa, mientras el los veía confundidos.

-Hey, veo que la comida no es de su agrado,-dijo Emma, tratando de sonar divertida.

-Ajá,-dijo el hombre mal humorado

Regina le dedicó una mirada de incomodidad a Emma.

-Y...,-comenzó Emma, que le parece este lugar

-Podría ser peor podría ser mejor,-le dijo el hombre.

-Bien extraño forastero, nos acercamos para hacer amigables pero al parecer usted no sabe de eso,-le contestó Regina.

El hombre le dio una mirada furiosa.

-Y amigo cuál es su historia,-le dijo Emma.

-Soy solo un leñador,-gruñó el hombre.

-Y cuál es su nombre,-volvió a preguntar Emma.

-Frexspar,-dijo el hombre aún concentrado en su alimento.

-Y Frexs, dime cómo se siente acá en el pueblo,-dijo Emma

-Llevo tratando de huir desde hace tiempo de sitios así, con personas así.

-Personas como...,-empezó Regina

-Con magia,-dijo el hombre, esa desagradable magia.

Regina y Emma se vieron una a la otra incómodas.

-Se que la magia no es nada fácil de entender cuando no se lleva uno tratando con ella...,-empezó diciendo Emma.

-Vivi con un tipo de magia horrible durante más de 30 años,-dijo el hombre esta vez viéndolas a la cara.

-Ya veo, usted vivió en un lugar con magia,-dijo Regina

-Así es, el lugar donde viví mucho tiempo antes de caer en esa extraña tierra.

-Entiendo,-dijo Emma.

-Y tiene familiares,-pregunto Emma

-No, no tengo,-contestó de muy mal modo el hombre

Regina le dedico una mirada a Emma de que se callara.

-Enserio, todos tienen familia,-continuó Emma.

-Mi esposa murió hace demasiados años, y bueno tuve una hija que la deje de ver hace mucho,-dijo el hombre.

-Si tiene una hija podríamos ayudarle a encontrarla,-se ofreció Emma.

-No gracias,-respondió Frexs, no quiero encontrarla.

-Ah...

-Alguna otra pregunta entrometidas.

-Enserio no quiere encontrar a su hija,-siguió la plática Emma.

-ni si quiera es mi hija de sangre.

-Es adoptada,-pregunto esta vez Regina.

-Así es mi difunta esposa quiso adoptarla porque era hermosa, y bueno la llevamos con nosotros.

-Podríamos ayudar a buscarla, talvez ella este acá en el pueblo, han habido distintas maldiciones, en una de esas su hija está acá, -le dijo Emma

-aja,- respondió el hombre, y ya paren con sus preguntas, no se porque les interesa, aún que si eso las calma búsquenla pero a mí no me interesa.

Regina se quedo en incomoda en el asiento, mientas Emma la veía de la misma manera, ambas se pusieron de pie dejando al hombre terminar su cena.

-Regina, el es...,-Emma no sabía qué decir.

-Extraño y gruñón,- respondió Regina.

-Deberíamos saber más.

-Y para que, este hombre se ve de muy mal carácter.

-El puede tener una historia, y talvez su final feliz es su hija,-dijo Emma

-A el ni siquiera le importa, lo oíste,-

-Tal vez solo sea un mal entendido,-dijo Emma.

-Que nosotras resolveremos,-dijo Regina.

Regina y Emma se quedaron muy pensativas en granny's mientras observaban a Frexs raramente.

 _De regreso en casa de Zelena, está se levantó sobresaltada de la cama, había tenido una horrible pesadilla y prefirió mantenerse despierta, estaba sudando por los nervios cuando se quitó las sabanas de encima, pudo notar en la parte del muslo una rara cicatriz, tenía años sin notar partes de su cuerpo que tuvieran heridas viejas, Zelena se tapó con las sabanas de nuevo evitando ver su pierna o cualquier otra herida que estuviera cerca nada de eso le traía buenos recuerdos, cerró los ojos y de nuevo soñó con aquel peligroso tornados, llantos de bebé y esa voz repitiendo que era malvada y debía mantenerse oculta de la gente, Zelena se alegró de al menos estar en storybrooke con todos viendola como un peligro a estar en Oz donde traía malos recuerdos, unos buenos pero la mayoría malos, y ahora con la aparición de la Reina malvada se sentía más nerviosa consideró ir por un vaso de agua pero supuso que ella seguiría ahí así que de nuevo volvió a dormir._


	3. Chapter 2

**Narra Zelena**

Esa mañana me había despertado bastante temprano habían pasado días y la Reina seguía cerca, pero esa mañana no había señales de ella, tome a mi hija en brazos, el sol apenas y relucía, cuando escuche pasos y después a alguien tocar desesperadamente la puerta, Role los ojos y me encaminé a ver.

-Voy,-abrí la puerta y observe a Regina frente a mí con una cara no muy amigable.

-Voy a pasar,-dijo entrando rápidamente.

-Buen día para ti también sis,-cerré la puerta de golpe.

-Necesitamos hablar,-dijo cruzándose de brazos junto a mi.

-Pues no quiero,-le respondí de mala gana.

-No te estoy preguntando, te estoy diciendo que hablaremos,-soltó de golpe mientras arremetía contra la mesa.

-Que rayos te pasa,-dije para luego escuchar un lloriqueo de Robin, a la cual arrulle por unos minutos Para después depositarla en la cuna,-bien dime de qué quieres hablar.

-Esto te sonará complicado, y extraño, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Pff eso es todo,vienes a mi casa a casi tirar la puerta, cuando el sol apenas y está saliendo, me gritas solo para decirme que tienes un mal presentimiento,-le respondí burlándome, y escuche como daba un golpe en la mesa de la cual rodaba un juguete de Robin, me guarde cualquier comentario y me agaché a recogerlo.

 **Narra Regina**

Cuando Zelena se agachó por el juguete de la niña, pude observar cómo resbaló, cayendo contra el piso, me acerqué a ella para darle la mano, la tomó de mal humor y poniéndome una cara nada agradable estiró su brazo hacia mi, sabía que algo extraño le pasaba pero nunca en la vida imagine tal cosa que vería, justo cuando tomo mi mano para que la levantara de la caída la cual yo misma había provocado observe una leve cortada en la muñeca de mi hermana, bueno a simple vista parecía leve, pero una vez prestándome atención pude notar que era una cortada profunda de la cual caí un poco de sangre, mis ojos se quedaron perplejos y Zelena notó hacia dónde dirigía la vista rápidamente se levanto soltándome la mano de golpe y cubriéndose la muñeca.

-¿Que te pasó?,-pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Nada que te interese o al menos que esté entre tus expectativas por cumplir,-dijo dándome la espalda.

-Zelena Por favor, podríamos solo actuar como lo que somos.

-Ah déjame ver actuar como la bruja envidiosa y la Ex Reina malvada que ahora se hace la víctima,-la escuché decir mientras se notaba que se tragaba más palabras.

-Zelena...estoy hablando enserio.

-Yo también,-me respondió bastante molesta.

Me quede un segundo en silencio para después jalarla del brazo hacia mi, justo cuando lo hice ella se zafó y se tomaba del brazo mostrando una cara de dolor, realmente no lo hice fuerte pero al parecer o estaba de mentirosa o algo enserio le ocurría.

-Zelena...qué pasa,-dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Nada,-susurró.

No me contuve las ganas y con permiso o no, en contra de su voluntad o no la tome del brazo y le subí la manga de la blusa, pude notar que no hizo nada por evitarlo, mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían justo frente a mí estaba mi hermana con la cual había teníamos infinidad de enfrentamientos, con la cual la relación era más difícil de lo que se creyó, ahí estaba ella con él brazos descubierto mostrando una serie de heridas las cuales parecían recientes y molestadas, como así mismo estaban infectadas.

-Oh Zelena, yo no tenía idea,-dije tartamudeando.

Ella solo me dedico una mirada fría y penetrante con la cual parecía que me iba a asesinar.

 **Narrador Alternativo**

-No tenias idea de que,-reprimió Zelena.

-No tenía idea de que te habían lastimado,-dijo conteniéndose Regina.

-Regina me parece que has entendido mal,-se defendió Zelena.

-Entender mal?, Zelena por favor habla Quién te hizo tales heridas.

-Nadie, yo...quiero decir, que te importa vete,-le grito.

Regina al repasar una y otra vez cada expresión de Zelena llegó a una conclusión de la cual esperaba no estar en lo correcto.

-Tu te hiciste eso,-Le dijo sorprendida Regina,-Zelena, tú te has lastimado de esa manera, ¿Por que?.

-Ese es un asunto que a ti no te incumbe.

-Porque te lastimarías de ese manera Zelena.

-Hay ciertas cosas que nadie debe saber,-Le respondió Zelena mientras desaparecía a Regina de su casa.

Zelena se sentó derrotada en una silla, mientas se preguntaba porque Regina tenía que ser tan entrometida, observó sus brazos y con magia se desapareció aquellas heridas, Regina era curiosa pero jamás sabría la razón por la cual Zelena había llegado a esa decisión.


	4. Chapter 3

_Narra Regina_

Aparecí en mi casa, en un momento estaba en casa de Zelena y al otro estaba en mi casa, sabía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, al menos no mientras ella no estuviera interesada, por ahora no podría hacer ningún movimiento así que decidí solo mantenerla vigilada, tome mi celular y marque a Emma, hablamos por un rato, Emma me comentó sobre aquel hombre con el cual habíamos tenido una extraña platica aquel día por la noche, me comentó que estaba cada mañana en Granny's con el mismo humor, pero que hoy había pasado algo diferente y es que el hombre había tenido una pelea con David, Emma le contó a Regina por teléfono que, ella misma o sea Emma había usado magia para evitar que una camarera cayera y se lastimara, el hombre malhumorado había reaccionado de una forma bastante mal y había llamado a Emma, monstruo, Malvada y fenómeno, el príncipe por supuesto había defendido a su hija y ahí mismo se creo una pelea,Regina apareció rápidamente en casa de los Encantadores para ver cómo estaba la situación.

-Y bien ¿qué pasó?,-pregunto Regina acercándose a ellos mientras tomaba asiento.

-Aquel tipo Frexs está bastante raro más de lo común por supuesto,-respondió Emma a Regina.

-No tenía derecho a insultarte, que se cree,-cuestionó David.

-Tal vez el pobre necesite ayude, deberíamos ayudarlo,-dijo Blancanieves

-Ni en sueños,-le respondió David

-Mamá, papá, el dijo que tenía una hija, tal vez lo que él quiera es a ella...,-respondió la salvadora mostrándose nerviosa.

-Imposible Swan, tu claramente escuchaste que ella no le importa,-le cuestionó Regina

-Regina el dijo eso pero ambas sabemos que pudo mentir, yo creo que el necesita compañía y esa compañía es su hija.

-Swan! No y no, me negaré, además te ha insultado.

-Eso no importa, solo por favor Regina, por favor...mamá papá estarían dispuestos a ayudar?,-preguntó Emma.

-Por supuesto Emma, cualquiera merece una ayuda haya hecho lo que haya hecho,-dijo Blancanieves viendo a Regina.

-Está bien busquemos a la famosa hija, pero ¿Donde iniciaremos?,-preguntó Regina.

-Estaba pesando que investiguemos de donde viene, teniendo ya su lugar de origen, antes de la tierra de las historias no contadas tendremos más pistas.

-Buena idea Emma,-dijo David,-Y cómo sabremos de donde viene.

-Le preguntamos y ya,-respondió está.

-Está loca Swan, la acaba de insultar, como rayos le vas a preguntar.

-Yo no Regina, tú lo harás,-sonrió.

-Yo? Si como no.

-Vamos Regina, es por el bien de una persona, si tenemos suerte de ambas,-respondió blanca.

-Bien, pero no prometo nada.

Regina desapareció en una nube de humo púrpura reapareciendo fuera de Granny's, rápidamente entro al restaurante, observó al hombre y se acercó a él.

-Es buena la lasaña no es así?,-dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

-Otra vez usted,-gruñó el tipo.

-Veo que le da gusto verme,-dijo sarcástica la Reina.

-Si como no...

-Permítame presentarme oficialmente, mi nombre es Regina Mills alcaldesa de storybrooke.

-Una alcaldesa fascinante.

-Veo que le agradó, bueno como es el protocolo de estar acá, necesito saber su lugar de origen.

-La tierra de las historias no contadas.

-Me refiero a justo antes de llagar ahí,-cuestionó Regina.

-He vivido toda mi vida ahí.

-No es verdad, todos vienen de algún lugar.

-Mire alcaldesa Mills, no hablare.

-Vaya veo que no es nada amigable, pero lamentablemente es parte de estar acá, el proporcionar información personal.

-No quiero estar acá...

-Y dónde más estaría.

-Si le digo de donde vengo me deja terminar mi almuerzo en paz.

-Por supuesto.

-Oz.

-¿Disculpe?.

-Mi lugar de origen es Oz,-respondió con la comida en la boca.

Oz solo traía un recuerdo para Regina, su hermana, vaya tal vez incluso el tipo malhumorado huyó debido a que temía a Zelena, era mejor no mencionarla, y mucho menos mencionar que estaban relacionadas, Regina incluso pensó que Zelena pudo haber matado a la esposa y desaparecer a la hija, bueno es algo típico de Zelena, Regina suspiro y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento, antes de levantarse de la mesa Frexs le hablo.

-espere,Regina.

-Si?

-No soy tonto, porque me pregunto mi lugar de origen.

-Por que Las leyes de Storybrooke así lo...

-Eso es mentira, soy el único entrevistado, no se ha acercado a nadie más.

-En este pueblo ayudamos a personas solitarias a buscar a su familia.

-Le dije antes no tengo familia.

-Y aquella hija de la que hablo.

-Ella desapareció.

-No le interesa encontrarla es su única familia.

-Ya le dije que No, no está en mis planes, probablemente ya esté muerta.

Regina sintió una sensación extraña, estaba casi segura de que Zelena había dañado a aquel hombre incluyendo su hija,las personas lastimadas por su hermana iban apareciendo, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

-Le agradezco su sinceridad disfrute su almuerzo, dijo Regina mientras se alejaba.

Había pensando en ir con los Encantadores para comentarles lo que sabía pero primero debía hacerle una visita a su hermana, estaba segura de que Zelena había lastimado a la familia de aquel hombre, Regina observó en su bolsa el brazalete anti magia y dio una sonrisa.

-Espero y estés extrañando a tu dueña-dijo viendo al brazalete,-Y apuesto a que ella igual Te estará extrañando.


	5. Chapter 4

Regina camino por los alrededores de la casa de Zelena, todo en su cabeza estaba lo suficiente claro como para saber que su hermana la bruja malvada una vez mas había hecho de las suyas.

-"Es que esa bruja nunca cambiara, cada vez que se le da una oportunidad lo único que hace es desperdiciarla"-gruño Regina mientras daba unos leves golpes en la puerta de la casa.

Dentro de la casa una Zelena nerviosa se dirigió a abrir con mala cara, y cambio a una peor cuando vio a su hermana parada en la puerta, la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y le indico que pasara.

-"Es bueno verte Sis"-dijo Regina entrando.

-"Que quieres ahora, me vienes a entrevistar sobre mi pasado de nuevo",-reclamo la pelirroja.

-"No, en efecto esta vez vengo por el pasado de alguien mas".

-"Y a mi eso en que me afecta".

-"En mucho diría yo hermanita, quiero que me hables con la verdad y solo con la verdad".

-"Podrías dejar la intriga que no se te da y hablar de una vez por todas, me quitas tiempo",-se quejo Zelena.

Regina tomo asiento y le platico a su hermana acerca del nuevo visitante, sin dar las suficientes pistas para que Zelena se diera cuenta de la identidad del hombre.

-"Ya entiendo, estas aquí, por que crees que yo le he hecho algo".

-"Suena como algo que tu harías".

-"Siento no poder ayudarte hermanita, pero no le he tocado, a menos que sea un Munchkin".

-"Justamente no te creo, por eso vine acompañada",-agrego Regina así mismo que colocaba el brazalete anti magia en la muñeca de Zelena, tomándola por sorpresa.

-"¡Que rayos te pasa!"-grito furiosa,-"Quita me esto ahora",-dijo dando un golpe en la mesa.

-"Lo siento Zelena, pero no puedo hacerlo, si quieres una nueva oportunidad deberás ganártela, empezando por aceptar tus crímenes".

-"Te he dicho que yo no se nada de ese hombre".

-"Tal vez lo aceptes con el tiempo, pero hasta entonces estas a mi cargo".

-"Adivino, me llevaras de vuelta al hospital, no seas hipócrita, para mas aquella enfermera pone mas atención".

-"No te voy a llevar ahí de nuevo, debo ver esta vez todas las opciones, y la niña",- miro a Robin-"Te necesita".

-"Aight Adivinare me llevaras a tu casa"-se burlo la bruja.

-"De hecho estaba pensando en hacerlo al revés".

-"Que quieres decir".

-"Me mudare aquí",-agrego con una sonrisa.

-"Estas demente",-se sobre salto Zelena.

-"Estoy muy cuerda",-rió Regina.

-"Estas consciente de que yo no soy dueña de una mansión como la tuya".

-"Exactamente por eso, un lugar tan grande distrae y separa mucho".

-"Solo hay una cama".

-"Supongo que no te molestara compartir",-sonrió Regina.

Zelena se quedo bastante sorprendida por la actitud de Regina, no comprendía esta vez que se traía entre manos, por una parte sintió una extraña sensación dentro de si, ¿Seria esto bueno para ambas?.

Regina de igual forma estaba sorprendida por su misma actitud, iba ahí para encerrar a Zelena, pero tuvo otra sensación estando ahí, sabia que su hermana necesitaba ayuda, no conocía nada de su pasado, de su niñez, mas aparte de la vida que tuvo antes de ser verde, incluso si esto salia bien pronto tendría una hermana, y ahora una hermosa sobrina, que era lo mas cercano a Robin.

Regina se hizo cargo de algunas cosas en el pueblo, hablo con los Encantadores, tuvo una charla con Emma y Henry.

-"Cuídalo Emma",-agrego Regina

-"¿Estas segura de esto?".

-"Muy segura, si esto llega a salir bien, tal vez pronto tengamos una nueva integrante en la familia, ella puede ser buena sin duda".

Emma asintió y le deseo la mejor suerte a Regina, aun estando en la casa de su hermana Regina se encargaría de ayudar a Emma con la investigación de la hija del hombre misterioso.

Mas tarde en la casa de Zelena, ambas hermanas estaban sentadas en las sillas viéndose fijamente, había incomodidad por parte de ambas, Regina se puso de pie.

-"¿Te gusta el café?",-pregunto, y así mismo sacaba cosas para hacer café.

-"Prefiero el té",-respondió disgustada.

-"Vaya...si tienes hambre podríamos preparar lasaña, es fácil yo te ayudaría".

-"Sera mejor hacer pastel del carne".

Regina se dejo caer nuevamente en la silla, ¿había sido una pésima idea, no tenían gustos parecidos, no se conocían en lo mas mínimo, afortunadamente los llantos de la bebé las sacaron de la incomodidad, la pelirroja se levanto a arrullarla.

-"Que sucede mi pequeño guisante dulce, tienes hambre"-volteo a ver a Regina mostrando le la muñeca con el brazalete,-"Quitalo".

-"Lo haría...pero que mejor manera que tu misma prepares la botella de leche tibia",-Regina se acerco a ellas y tomo a la niña en brazos,-"Así es la tía Gina te cuidara en lo que mami Greeny te prepara con sus propias manos el biberón".

Zelena la observo unos instantes y al sentirse fastidiada y derrotada preparo la leche, entre Regina y ella la alimentaron, fue el primer acercamiento entre las dos como hermanas que habían tenido desde que habían recuperado sus recuerdos de la niñez.

-"Ya se quedo dormida".-dijo Regina dulcemente.

-"Así parece"-toma la niña entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la cuna a acostarla, después se volvió a Regina con el rostro vació.

-"¿Que pasa?"-pregunto Regina.

-"Nada...es solo que, me siento rara".

-"Siento lo mismo...quiero saber que sientes exactamente".

-"Es que por primera vez, no me siento sola",-susurro algo avergonzada Zelena.

-"No debes temer a decirlo, la verdad es que aun que siempre estoy rodeada de gente, hoy siento una felicidad interna distinta",-dio una sonrisa y observo como su hermana asentía.

Amabas se miraron algunos instantes y cruzaron miradas:

Regina observaba y repasaba a su hermana, recordando la primera vez que la conoció, y no cuando se conocieron en el castillo cuando tenia la piel verde, si no de niñas, pudo ver a esa Zelena inocente, alegre y sobre todo valiente, la Zelena que le salvo la vida.

Por su parte Zelena también veía a Regina, la Regina de su infancia, la hermana a la que llego a amar y que aun amaba, la hermana a la cual salvo y por la cual lloro y grito siendo arrastrada por el castillo.

Amabas hermanas se veían reflejadas con sus almas de pequeñas, sin duda una escena única para ambas, sus infancias estaban a flote, y las dos estaban felices, felices de estar juntas y felices de sentir amor la una por la otra aun que les fuera difícil aceptarlo.

Zelena se sentó de vuelta a la mesa con Regina.

-"Sabes, podríamos variar".

-"¿Varias que?"-pregunto curiosa la menor.

-"La comida...aceptare el café si tu aceptas el pastel de carne...",-le dedico una sonrisa.

-"Y será lo mismo con el té y la lasaña"-agrego Regina.

Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo y se dispusieron a preparar la cena sin magia, aun había ratos incómodos en los que podría arruinarse la diversión fueron superados, ambas comieron en silencio pero dedicándose sonrisas, entonces llego la hora de dormir.

-"¿Estas segura de que no quieres trasladar tu gran cama elegante acá?".

-"Muy segura",-rió Regina.

-"Entonces ponte cómoda...no es lo mejor pero es lo que tengo",-agrego Zelena.

-"Me gusta...pero...".

-"¿Si?".

-"Yo pido ese lado, la verdad es que estar cerca a la puerta no me gusta",-dijo Regina.

-"Estas loca...ese es mi lado de la cama, tu tienes el de la puerta, porque este es mio",-dijo Zelena.

-"Vamos se compartida..."-

-"Ash...no lo tendrás siempre iremos cambiando",-agrego molesta.

-"Me conformo con eso...",-Regina se acomodo en la cama del lado que deseo.

De igual forma Zelena se acomodo del lado contrario.

-"De todas formas prefiero este lado...en caso de que llore Robin"-

-"¡Aja!",-se burlo Regina.

El silencio se hizo notorio, el canto de los grillos se escuchaban y por la ventana se veía el reflejo de las luces parpadeantes de las luciérnagas.


	6. Chapter 5

Regina había despertado antes que su hermana, se quedo en silencio durante un rato observando a Zelena dormir.

-"Realmente eres bastante misteriosa Sis"-susurró.

El pasado de ambas era desconocido, pero Regina sabía que su hermana conocía un poco más de ella, que Regina de Zelena. La morena estaba por tapar con la manta a su hermana cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, esto hizo a Zelena despertar y Regina le dio un sonrisa de buenos días mientras agarraba el teléfono.

-"Emma...que sucede"-dijo algo adormilada.

-"Tengo más detalles acerca de la hija del hombre...creo que debes venir de inmediato"-dijo emma por la otra línea.

-"Por supuesto que sí, voy para allá",-dijo poniéndose en pie y colgando.

Zelena la miró con curiosidad.

-"¿Te vas?"-preguntó.

-"Si, emma encontró otra pista sobre tu desastre"-hablo Regina.

-"Cuantas veces debo repetirte que no se de qué hablas".

-"Ya veremos, volveré más tarde, y te pediría que no salgas".

Zelena rolo los ojos y vio cómo Regina desaparecía en una nube de humo púrpura, la bruja se dispuso a ir a darle un vistazo a su hija y pasar todo el día sin ningún contratiempo.

En casa de los Encantadores, Regina aprecio envuelta en una nube púrpura.

-"Y bien qué pasó"-dijo sentándose alrededor de la mesa con ellos.

Emma miró a su padre, David a Snow y Está a Emma.

-"Bien me van a decir que es lo que saben, o tendré que estar soportando sus miradas mucho tiempo más".

-"La hija del hombre es una bruja"-Emma dijo de golpe.

-"Y eso que, como si en Oz no hubiera un centenar de brujas"-Bufo molesta la Reina.

-"Regina creo que debes abrir los ojos"-dijo Snow.

-"No! De que hablas, yo debo saber que fue lo que Zelena les hizo a ese hombre y a su hija, probablemente le absorbió la magia"-trató de parecer positiva.

-"Escúchate nada más, estás siendo un tanto dramática"-reclamó Emma.

-"Zelena debió haberlos lastimado ella..."-comenzó diciendo.

-"Zelena es la hija del leñador"-se exaltó la rubia.

El rostro de Regina cambio de color en su totalidad.

-"No!, ella no puede ser, al contrario ella es la causante de..."-siguió.

-"¡Basta!"-gritó Snow,-"Zelena ha sido malvada, es, ha hecho cosas, cosas que nos han lastimado, pero no siempre será la villana".

A Regina se le subió el color a la cara, ella no aceptaba que Zelena fuera esta vez la víctima, no podía caber en su mente.

-"Regina yo creo que debes hablar con Zelena para estar seguros"-David comentó.

-"Buena suerte con ello, mi hermana no quiere hablar de su pasado, evita esa pregunta cada vez que trato de entrar en conversación"-se quejó la Reina,-"Pero muy aparte de que la hija del hombre sea un bruja que otras razones tienen para pensar que se trata de mi hermana".

La salvadora se quedo en silencio, pronto se hizo notorio.

–"Regina...yo"–comenzó hablando Emma; Sus labios no dijeron una palabra más.

La alcaldesa puso los ojos en blanco fastidiada.

–"Comprendes lo que te digo, Zelena no es la supuesta hija"–dijo Regina–

Emma volteó a ver con tristeza a su madre y padre, estos compartieron una mirada de compasión. Snow se acercó a Regina y puso una mano en su hombro.

–"No hay más pistas, lo sabemos, y el que la hija se caracterice por ser una bruja no quiere decir que se trate de Zelena"–dijo Snow; Dándole una sonrisa a Regina,–"Emma..."–dijo acercándose a su hija–"Yo se que quieres darle un final feliz a cada persona que esté a tu alcance, pero no tenemos más pruebas de que Zelena este relacionada con aquel hombre"–agrego con seriedad.

Emma puso un rostro de desesperación y se dejó caer en una silla.

–"De acuerdo, era solo una teoría, pero tienen razón, no hay pruebas"–hablo la rubia.

–"Gracias señorita Swan"–dijo Regina alzando una ceja,–"Además mi hermana no tiene la imagen de una pobre campesina"–se burlo; Mientras se sentaba al lado de Emma,–"Pero..."–observo a Emma con aprobación–"Eso no significa que no tengamos pistas para encontrar a la supuesta hija, tú lo has dicho es una bruja o era...como sea ya tenemos de donde empezar"–sonrió Regina.

El príncipe se recargó en la mesa mientras ponía las manos en esta.

–"Entonces que debemos hacer, realizar una lista de todas las brujas e investigar su pasado"–hablo confundido.

–"¡Glinda!"–reaccionó Snow positivamente.

–"¿Glinda la bruja buena del sur?"–dijo alzando una ceja Emma–"La de las burbujas".

–"¿burbujas?"–preguntó Regina.

–"Si...ya saben la película, ¿enserio existe?"–respondió.

–"Si...ella fue desterrada al bosque encantado, Glinda nos ayudó dando información de cómo derrotar a Zelena"–hablo la princesa.

–"Y quien la desterró"–preguntó Emma.

David, Regina y Snow se miraron entre sí nerviosos.

–"Zelena"–añadió Regina decepcionada.

Emma dio un suspiro cruzando los brazos.

–"Entonces tenías razón Regina"–dijo emma; volteando a ver a Regina volvió a decir–"Zelena puede ser responsable, debemos tomar medidas".

–"Ya me he encargado de ello"–dijo la Reina tratando de tranquilizarlos–"Está en su casa encerrada, y sin magia, yo misma me encargaré de mantenerla vigilada".

–"Deberíamos hacer un interrogatorio"–sugirió David.

–"Y crees que ella hablara bajo presión, lo dudo"–hablo Snow.

–"Tal vez deba intentar hablar con Zelena..."–dijo Regina; Observo al resto con desconfianza,–"Sea lo que sea no dejaré que la interroguen, no aún, Zelena es bastante misteriosa, tiene un pasado que nadie conoce y estoy segura de que entre todas sus travesuras lastimo a la familia de ese hombre".

–"¿Que piensas hacer?"–preguntó Snow.

–"Ahora mismo, ir con ella, debo mantenerla vigilada, ustedes sigan sacando más pistas"–agrego Regina; Segundos después desaparecía envuelta en humo púrpura.

–"De verdad crees que mi teoría es incorrecta mamá"–dijo Emma; Refiriéndose a su pensar de que Zelena era la indicada.

–"Yo creo que no deberíamos descartarla a ella...Después de todo no siempre fue una villana"–hizo una mueca y se cruzaba de brazos.

–"Nunca la hemos visto en una faceta dulce"–David hablo acercándose a su esposa.

–"Yo si...Recuerdan cuando la contrate de comadrona"–Nieves cambio el rostro recordando aquella experiencia.

–"Entonces investigaremos a Zelena a a escondidas de Regina"–Emma hablo esta vez decidida.

Ambos David y Snow la observaron con aprobación. Los tres sabían que Zelena escondía algo, algo que Regina no estaba dispuesta a ver.

« _ **En la casa de Campo de Zelena»**_

La pelirroja se encontraba comiendo pequeñas moras mientras observaba a Robin dormir, no parecía sobresaltada cuando su hermana apareció delante de ella.

–"Supongo que ya encontraron con que incriminarme"–dijo Zelena mientras comía.

–"No exactamente, pero preferiría que fueras sincera. Ya sabes sin tener que obligarte a confesar".

–"Lamentó decepcionarte pero si no específicas hermana no puedo si quiera hacer memoria para recordar si estás en lo correcto"–se quejó la bruja.

–"Mira no te hablaré del tema, no aún, primero debo sacar más detalles"–dijo Regina; A si mismo comenzaba a tomar moras del tazón.

–"Si no tienes detalles concretos porque crees que fui yo".

–"Porque eres malvada...tú y tu magia"–comenzó diciendo la morena.

Zelena pudo haber hecho un comentario divertido, pero las palabras de Regina la transportaron a una época de su pasado.

 _En Oz...Hace muchos años. Una Zelena de 20 años estaba limpiando el suelo de su pequeña cabaña, se encontraba de rodillas tallando para sacar la suciedad. Los pasos de un par de botas se escucharon aproximándose a la puerta, era el padre de Zelena, este era un viejo ebrio, de manos temblorosas, la bruja nunca trataba de contradecirlo, el la ponía muy nerviosa. El hombre llamo a Zelena ordenándole tomar la navaja y rasurar su barba, la chica comenzó quitando el exceso de pelo, cuando estaba por terminar un diminuto error en el nervio de sus manos hizo que lastimara un poco a su padre, este la reprendió por ello llamándola chiquilla tonta, está sin control uso su magia para aparecer un paño el cual limpiaría la sangre, su padre se levanto de golpe, la llamó malvada. Zelena no entendía porque era tan cruel con ella por el solo hecho de tener magia._

Lagrimas habían empezado a recorrer el rostro de Zelena, dejando caer la taza de té que se acaba de servir la saco de su recuerdo.

–"Zelena estás bien"–Regina preguntó; Poniéndose de pie para ir junto a su hermana.

–"Yo...yo estoy bien"–dijo limpiando las lágrimas.

La pelirroja se dispuso a limpiar el desastre de la taza. El resto de la noche ambas hermana hablaron muy poco, solo compartiendo diminutas sonrisa forzadas. Zelena aún pensaba en su padre, las palabras de su hermana la habían hecho volver a sentir aquel viejo dolor. Mientras en la cabeza de Regina no dejaba de dar vueltas la idea de la posición de su hermana en este problema. Que era ella, la villana o la víctima, esperaba encontrar una respuesta lo antes posible.


	7. Chapter 6

–"Comenzamos por la de norte y seguimos buscando a la del este en caso de que no tengamos pruebas lógicas de Glinda"– dijo Emma; Compartiendo una sonrisa con su madre.

El matrimonio Charming junto con Emma y Regina estaban reunidos en Granny's, tomando el almuerzo mientras se disponían a iniciar la investigación de la hija del leñador.

Emma aún estaba convencida de que Zelena podría tener el papel principal en aquel caso. Pero no había vuelto a mencionar nada para no poner de malhumor a Regina.

Por otra parte Regina estaba decidida a poner fin a las maldades de su hermana, comenzando con descubrirla como la villana en el caso del hombre. Los últimos días los había pasado en la casa de campo de la bruja, en este tiempo ambas habían estado conviviendo más de lo normal, acercándose unas a otras.

Los encantadores estaban dispuestos a apoyar a su hija en sus sospechas. Pero eso no significaba que le darían la espalda a Regina, en parte ella tenía razón y es que Zelena había demostrado ser una villana, a pesar de lo que había hecho por Regina eligiéndola sobre Hades, ninguno de ellos confiaba en ella, pero también sabían que Zelena era un misterio y cualquier cosa podría haberle pasado.

La camarera se acercó a la mesa de los héroes colocando una taza de chocolate con canela frente a cada uno de los integrantes a excepción de Regina.

–"Sigo sin entender su afición por esta bebida tan endulzan te y desagradable"– dijo Regina haciendo una mueca de desagrado mientras se disponía a beber el café que le acaban de traer.

El trío soltó unas risas observando a la Reina divertidos.

–"Es delicioso"– saboreo la princesa.

–"La canela le da un toque único"– dijo emma alzando su taza en señal de brindis.

Regina revolvió los ojos con fastidio.

Pronto una figura saco a los tres de su escena de risas. El leñador había llegado al restaurante, nadie había notado su presencia a excepción del cuarteto, quienes trataron de disimular su vigilancia.

–"Es un tipo muy extraño"– susurró David a las tres mujeres.

–"No tiene pinta de un buen padre"– dijo Snow con el mismo tono de su marido.

–"Supongo que no...pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haya sido, nadie es lo que aparenta"– dijo Regina con la mirada fija en la bebida caliente.

El hombre estaba a un par de mesas de los héroes. Comía pollo en el horno acompañado de puré de papa, con vino blanco como bebida principal. Se podía notar que estaba ebrio, y por las dos copas de vino anteriores se estaba poniendo peor.

Emma por su parte están aún concentrada en su propia investigación. Sin poner atención a lo que hablaba Regina con sus padres, tenía la mirada fija en el hombre. Sin pensarlo dos veces la salvadora se acercó a la barra, pidió un trago de whisky y se acercó a la mesa del hombre, colocando el trago enfrente de él.

–"Si quiere embriagarse el vino blanco no le ayudará, algo más fuerte es una opción mejor"– dijo la rubia tomando asiento.

–"Tú otra vez"– agrego el hombre devorando la comida.

–"Es un gusto verlo y me alegra que usted opine lo mismo"– bromeó.

–"Un gusto diría yo...¿puedo preguntar qué quiere?"–

–"Solo quería hacerle compañía"– dijo Emma cruzándose de brazos.

–"Ya está acá no la puedo correr"-gruñó.

–"Usted lo ha dicho. Provecho por cierto, pollo en el horno y puré de papa, que exquisito"–sonrió.

–"Diría yo que si, gracias por cierto"– dijo el hombre tomando el trago de Wisky.

–"No hay de que. Y tiene algo en especial ese platillo"– preguntó observando el destrozo de pollo y las papas revueltas.

–"Mi esposa solía preparármelo cada fin de mes"– comenzó diciendo –"Después mi hija y..."– corto la frase antes de terminar.

–"Interesante historia dígame más"– la salvadora alzo una ceja.

–"Ya veo por dónde va, y por lo que veo no se dará por vencida, que quiere saber"– dijo el hombre mientras limpiaba sus manos.

–"Cuénteme de usted, ¿que le gusta hacer?, ¿como se siente en Storybrooke?, tal vez algo de su pasado"–

–"¿Que me gusta?, beber. Me siento acosado, y mi pasado es sin duda algo que quiero dejar atrás, ¿comprende eso?"– dijo el hombre pasándose el trago de Whisky.

Emma pudo notar que no hablaría más, así que le dio una amable sonrisa y se levanto de la mesa para volver con sus padres y Regina quienes la miraban de manera desconcertada.

–"Swan, deje de acosarlo, así no conseguirá nada"– la regaño Regina.

–"No creo que diré esto pero Regina tiene razón"– segundo David.

–"Solo trataba de ayudar con la investigación"– dijo defendiéndose.

–"Ya encontraremos la manera de buscar más información, ahora creo que debemos irnos"– dijo Snow poniéndose de pie,–"Debo recoger a Neal donde Belle"– le dio una mirada a su marido.

–"Y yo debo regresar con mi hermana"– agrego Regina.

–"¿Lograste que hable?"– preguntó Emma.

Regina negó ligeramente acercándose a la salida con el resto.

–"Lo intentare esta tarde, hasta entonces cualquier cosa me llaman"– se despidió la Reina desapareciendo en un humo púrpura.

Snow y Charming miraron a Emma con curiosidad.

–"¿Que averiguaste?"– preguntó snow.

–"No mucho...solo sé qué le gusta embriagarse, que no le gusta Storybrooke y además el pollo en el horno con puré de papa es un platillo tradicional para el"– hablo la rubia.

–"¿Tradicional"– preguntó David.

–"Dijo que su esposa e hija se lo prepararon en el pasado"–

–"¿Será una pista?"– dijo David.

–"Eso o un buen platillo"– rió snow.

El trío comenzó a alejarse del restaurante en busca de Neal.

* **En la casa de campo de Zelena** *

Regina apareció en la pequeña cocina de su hermana, tirando por accidente un tazón con galletas que estaba en la mesa. El tazón impacto en el suelo haciéndose trizas el cual provocó que la pequeña Robin rompiera en llanto al despertar de su siesta.

Zelena apareció en la puerta saliendo de la habitación, mientras se acercaba a cargar a su bebé y le daba una mirada de disgusto a su hermana.

–"Podrías tener cuidado, tarde horas en hacer que se durmiera"– dijo molesta.

–"Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez"– se defendió la morena.

–"Como sea, no tengo magia gracias a ti así que arregla eso ya"– se quejó señalando el tazón roto y las galletas hechas migajas.

Regina revolvió los ojos haciendo un movimiento de mano el cual en segundos reparo el tazón y las galletas estaban como recién horneadas.

–"De nada"– dijo Regina sentándose a la mesa.

Zelena la miró con fastidio. Colocó a la pequeña bebé en la cuna y se acercó al horno.

–"¿Estás cocinando?"–preguntó Regina curiosa por el aroma que provenía del horno.

–"Debido a que tengo una inquilina en mi casa que llegó sin invitación pensé que vendría bien Algo de almorzar"– se burlo la pelirroja mirando a Regina.

–"Es bueno saber que soy bienvenida"– se excusó la morena,–"¿puedo saber que cocinas?"– preguntó.

–"Pollo en el horno y puré de papa"– sonrió la bruja; Así mismo que se disponía a sacar el pollo del horno.

–"Que interesante"– dijo Regina; Acercándose a la olla que contenía el puré de papa para revolverlo y empezar a servirlo.

Zelena le dedicó una sonrisa, distraída por sus pensamientos, si era interesante el plato, su madre...su madre adoptiva siempre lo preparaba para su padre al final de mes, después de juntar una buena cantidad de dinero para poder comprar ropa, zapatos, alimentos y algún pequeño juguete para Zelena, el cual su madre siempre insistía.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Una mujer mayor estaba en la cocina de una pequeña cabaña en medio de los bosques de Oz. La mujer pelaba patatas, mientras la cabaña se inundaba de un olor exquisito de pollo. La puerta se abrió de repente y por esta entraron un hombre de pelo castaño y una pequeñita de 4 años con cabello rojo rizado._

– _Pero si son mis personas favoritas–sonrió la mujer; Acercándose a la pequeña para tomarla en brazos y al hombre para darle un beso en los labios._

– _Estoy exhausto, quisiera dormir pero es eso lo que huelo...pollo y papas– sonrió el hombre el cual se había sentado a la mesa._

– _Tú nariz no te engaña, es fin de mes, también hice panecillos para acompañar– dijo la mujer; Mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a él con la pequeña niña sobre sus piernas._

– _Si sobre eso, tengo algo para las dos– el hombre puso su morral sobre la mesa y sacó una muñeca bastante hermosa la cual tenía un vestido verde menta, cabellos rojos rizados adornados con un lazo del mismo tono del vestido._

 _Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron y corrió a los brazos de su padre, tomando la muñeca y dándole un gran abrazo a este. La mujer no pudo contener una sonrisa y abrazo a su esposo._

– _Donde conseguiste una muñeca tan hermosa, Zelena está maravillada mírala– dijo sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos._

– _Me fue bien en la venta de leña, y en el pueblo había un carro de juguetes, sabía que le encantaría y no solo eso, tengo algo para ti– el hombre saco del morral un hermoso camafeo en forma de corazón con una piedra esmeralda en el centro._

– _Frexs...es hermoso, no debiste, ambas cosas debieron costar una fortuna–_

– _Beth...no se cuando les pueda dar algo así otra vez, tal vez nunca–_

 _El matrimonio de leñadores conformando por Frexs y Elizabeth padres adoptivos de Zelena se abrazaron con ternura justo antes de disponerse a disfrutar de la cena los tres juntos, como la familia que eran._

Sacada de sus recuerdos de antaño por su hermana que estaba sirviendo el puré de papa, Zelena volvió a la realidad, aquel recuerdo estaba escondido muy en el fondo, nunca creyó volver a sentirse tan querida como aquella vez, una de las pocas que fue feliz.

–"Tierra llamando a Zelena"–se burlo Regina–"Té, jugó o café"– preguntó está.

–"Jugó está bien"– le dio una sonrisa forzada la pelirroja.

Ambas hermanas se sentaron a almorzar. Regina no se sacaba de la mente los misterios de su hermana, mientras está solo recorría en su mente recuerdos del pasado.


End file.
